Gaskets that are used in pneumatic cylinders and that seal face covers vis-à-vis the cylinder pipe of the pneumatic cylinder are generally known, for example, from European Patent No. 1 447 571 B1. The gaskets that seal the face cover vis-à-vis the cylinder pipe are formed by conventional O-rings. On its two faces, the piston has a dynamically loaded seal that serves to mutually seal the spaces that can be charged with a pressure medium. For purposes of end-position damping, a stop element is provided that is at least partially made of iron and that is attached at a certain distance from the face of the piston by means of compression-spring means, said stop element being secured to the piston in a basic position close to the piston by virtue of the magnetic force of at least one permanent magnet and, in an operating position away from the piston, protruding into the adjacent pressure chamber for purposes of end-position damping, whereby an adjustable magnet element arranged on the outside of the cylinder housing is provided to generate a magnetic field that is essentially inverted with respect to the magnetic field of the permanent magnet in order to change the position of the stop element from the basic position into the operating position when the piston passes the magnet element shortly before reaching the end position. The prior-art pneumatic cylinder has numerous individual parts, which is less than satisfactory from a manufacturing-technical and financial standpoint.